Mr. Hood
A mysterious man constantly shrouded in a black cloak, The Hooded Man (or Mr. Hood) is one of Kanako's bigger characters as far as influence and scope goes. He is the leader of The Organization, an empire that spans an entire universe and holds a massive army and resources. History Universal past Information regarding Hood's past is sparse, as neither he nor anyone else who may be able to tell (including KanakoVoWG himself) have given such information. The most that is known about him is that he has a backstory that is canon to all Hoods of all continuities, and that between the events that lead to him becoming Mr. Hood and his first canonical appearance he receieves the power of The Duality (The White Father and The Black Mother) and conquers an entire universe in the span of roughly 300 years. This conquest comes off the back of the death of the General and the power vacuum that ensues following the dissolution of his forces, although the exact cause of these events and Hood's own relation to them is not truly known. Not every Hood does make it to the end, however. Those Hoods who survive but are not able to complete their universal conquest are called the Lost Emperors, either living out the rest of their lives by themselves or in service to another being, usually another Hood. Primary Hood's History Hood's first appearance is in the main RP Crossroads, as a viewer to a meeting of gods to discuss the upcoming Nirvana War. Following this, he has a talk with another robed figure (who is later believed to be Cichari at the tail end of the RP. His next appearance is in Crossroads 2, being the man who announces the beginning of the Nrvana War to the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. He appears off and on again as the War progresses, with his last known appearance being in the last fight in the war. Though his name has been off-handedly mentioned he has not yet appeared again. There have been hints that he will be in Crossroads 3 (or the sequel to that), but these have not come to be yet. Hood has also made an appearance and a much larger influence over in the Xat RP. He was present at the inaugural usage of the Pony Gun, and was subjected to it along with Desmond and Kanako, but one of the first notable actions he makes is the mention that he is leaving Equestria to take care of some other matters. While this does not sound like a big deal, his departure and the sending of Lynna to keep an eye on things prompts Hellgate to believe that Hood is going to be a player in a multiversal/omniversal struggle being played by: himself; Equestria's rulers Princesses Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Cadence; and Arachna. Thus, Hood is made into a player for this struggle whether he meant to or not, though given his connections to two major deities and his massive army it has been observed by some parties that he would be the last one to remain against Hellgate. In an attempt to keep him nearby, Hellgate promoted Hood to be the Superintendent of Rainbow Factory Industries, thereby putting him as the second-in-command of all RFI activity, with only Hellgate and the Factory itself above him--a promotion that sticks for the second and third Equestrias, but not the fourth (to be covered later). He maintains this position until the end of the RP. Hood is one of the main antagonists against The Red Brother, being one of two beings not linked to Anathemus who can completely negate his powers. Despite a diplomatic mistake ending in Lynna being killed and revived, Hood is able to aid in stopping the Red Brother from doing anything while Hellgate displays a new weapon to combat the Brother. When it is revealed after the Brother's defeat that Anathemus himself was coming to the planet to destroy them, Hood helps evacuate everyone on the planet except for The Factory and Desmond and Hellgate to a newly-created world to keep them safe both from Anathemus and an increasingly unstable Hellgate. This proves to be ineffective against the latter, as Hellgate made it through the warp used to travel there. He then drags Hood, Kanako, and Arachnos into a winner-take-all battle that eventually culminates in the arrival of Anathemus and the destruction of the first Equestria. In the second Equestria, as it was mentioned earlier, Hood is the second-in-command there, but instead under an man named James. The two of them do not exactly see eye to eye, but that becomes moot when the first Equestria's Hellgate comes in. Despite the multitude of people that were ready to fight him, they are all stopped by Arachna as she forces them to not try to attack him in the irrational fear that he might bring forth Anathemus or spark some kind of world-ending cataclysm. This allowed hellgate to run rampant on the Equestria, and Hood subsequently pulled out, taking Lynna and the rest of his forces with him. He is not heard from for weeks, until the assassination of both Celestia and Luna by Kanako's], Arachnos's, and SDM's hands at the order of Hellgate. His motives for returning at this point are still unclear, but after the death of Celestia he drops a bombshell that he had ordered the death of nearly half his forces as a way to fight against Hellgate. Hellgate, for his part, simply laughs at the fact that Hood effectively did his job for him, but Hood is unable to respond before blackness begins consuming his form. Hood confirms before his demise that the blackness is The Black Mother taking him away. It is still unknown at this time if Hood truly did order the deaths of billions as a way of spite, even though Lynna has stated that as far as she knows the claim is true. The claim may possibly be explored in future Xat sessions now that this Hood has been revived by Valis Ail, but that remains to be seen. Hood's role in the Third Equestria is more passive than the other two, even after his world's Hellgate has it's spawn forcibly ejected thanks to a powered-up Rainbow Cannon by the second Equestria's Factory. That is not to say he does nothing--he aids in the oversight of multiple projects during the sessions here, and is eventually made to be the CEO and leader of the Factory and RFI when a rebelling Patchouli Knowledge transports SDM's soul to parts unknown--but his influence is far more low-key. In comparison to the three worlds beforehand, Hood's influence and presence in the fourth Equestria is practically non-existent. He is only known as another force in the universe battling against The General, and has not made many attempts at contacting or reaching the planet. There is roughly a 1 to 2-year gap between his first mention here to a confused Lynna that had just been turned into an Anathemite and the last known message sent by him to the ERAC forces that signified his full-scale evacuation from the universe. This move effectively gives the universe up to the General. Appearance All of Hood's body parts are completely obscured by the black clothing he wears, and his face is covered by the shadows of his black hood. It is notable that at one point it was revealed that he had long, spiked, grey hair, but it is unclear as to whether or not that is his true hairstyle or if it was some sort of illusion or getup for the purposes of that reveal to Cichari Personality Text goes here Skills and Abilities Hood has access to most if not all elements to a great level of mastery (attested to by his rank of Grandmaster in the Organization), but the most notable attribute is his divine connections to The Duality. The White Father's power grants him the power of Existence, or the ability to create according to his own will to a certain degree. It is not to the level of being able to create entire worlds simply by the latent power that Hood possesses, but it has been claimed that he could very well do so if he fully channeled the power of the Father. The Black Mother, in comparison, gives him the power of Unexistence. Unexistence is comparable to Nihility in that it is effectively the ability to completely unmake any matter in the universe, but do note that it does not compare in power, as the Mother herself cannot go up against Anathemus. Despite the liberal usage in Equestria for the first and third Equestrias, it should be noted that Hood does not usually try to use this power, instead opting for the usage of elemental attacks or more nonviolent means. This is not for a lack of wanting to use it, but rather as a means to tuck the power away as a hidden card he can play to give him an advantage in any fight, battle, or war. With nearly every single Hood having at least 50-100 years to practice using the The Duality's powers, it is likely that Hood has ways to use the power without anyone who can sense divinity or knows what to look for noticing. Weapons and Combat Gear Hood does not have any weapons or combat gear, as he can normally create any weapon or armor he so desires. As far as armor goes, however, he usually does not bother unless the enemy requires a certain kind of armor for proper protection. Weaknesses and Flaws Text goes here Relationships Master Mage Winston - Powerful mage under his command and considered to be his right-hand man as far as those matters go. Dithonia - Fairy doctor, considered to be Hood's true right-hand woman. Desmond - Youkai from Gensokyo. Though it is clear that he serves Hood in some form of loyalty, it is unclear just how deep that runs or what their actual/current relationship is. Lynna - Mage under his command (except for the second Equestria's Lynna). It is clear that all versions hold a great deal of devotion, reverence, and loyalty to him, but each of these levels varies. Hellgate - His boss in Rainbow Factory Industries and his enemy otherwise (and even as the superintendent, partially). Hood overall detests Hellgate for the acts he commits, but is aware enough of Hellgate's feats and strengths (and Nihilistic power) to keep himself out of the line of fire. Arachnos - Fellow God-servant(s), as Arachni are beholden to the power of Arachna like he calls on The Duality. He is generally friendly to any version of them, though would most likely be wary of the Anathemite versions, Oneiros and Terminos. Arachna - Hood and Arachna are little more than acquaintances, as Hood deals more with Arachnos than with Arachna. It has been frequently boasted between the two that they can defeat the other, but this has never been put to the test. This doesn't stop either side from needling each other with insults and jibes. The General - Hood's biggest enemy as far as military matters go. It is not exactly an even contest, as Hood's technology is vastly inferior to Gentech despite being arguably the best available outside of Kiztch, but he is still the General's biggest foe other than Hellgate and the RAG. Captain Hood also serves under the man, and has far less animosity towards him than his CR2 counterpart. Roleplays *''Crossroads'' (side character) *''Crossraods 2'' (other character) *''Xat RP (kinda-main character; alternate Hood commanding the General's Head is a villain)'' Quotes *"I would think that even with the aid The General has given you could at least create more than a dent in a planet full of magical, multi-colored...horses. I'm ashamed that the bar has sunk so low." (Xat RP, to the Clan Remnant, "Season 3" finale; note that this is not an exact quote) Trivia *Hood was originally created by KanakoVoWG in an attempt to make a character that could live up to the standards of a Magnificent Bastard. Though he has no longer tried to force Hood into that role, Hood has still been maintained as a force to be reckoned with. *Hood has been nicknamed "sweatshirt" by both Arachnos and Hellgate. Following the hilarious attempt at an insult on KanakoVoWG by someone on a different forum with the use of "bitchpillow", Hood has also adopted the nickname "Mr. Bitchpillow". *Mr. Hood was originally known only as "The Hooded Man" but was nicknamed "Mr. Hood" by Arachnos. This has since become the main moniker the character goes by, similarly to Hellgate. *Mr. Hood's attire and the name of his empire seem to be a nod to Kingdom Hearts' "Organization XIII". Category:Characters Category:Anathemus Mythos Characters Category:Characters by KanakoVoWG Category:The Duality Mythos Characters Category:The Grandmaster's Empire